Vol au dessus de Pacifique
by Cear Grishka
Summary: Elle dit que les gens qui souffrent dans leur corps sont malades, les gens qui souffrent dans leur tête aussi. Quand je lui dis que je ne souffre pas, elle répond que c'est parce que les bonbons à la levure sont magiques, qu'ils rendent heureux. Je n'aime pas trop ça, si je pense ne plus être triste, c'est à cause des bonbons à la levure, ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est plus moi. OS-UA
Maman disait toujours qu'on voit le monde tel qu'on le conçoit.

Mais je ne peux pas concevoir qu'on nous serve du poulet à la cantine. Les poulets sont si gentils. Ils sont comme les oiseaux.

Je ne sais pas où maman apprenait tout ça, en tout cas ça ne l'a pas aidée à m'aider. Aujourd'hui maman vit au dessus de Pacifique et un peu partout. Il fait froid ici en ce moment, elle a peut-être migrer vers l'Est.

Il est midi treize. Je le sais parce qu'il y a une horloge au dessus de la porte. Je suis assise en face de la porte. Eren se met toujours dos à la porte pour que je puisse voir l'horloge au dessus de la porte, et pour que le docteur Zoe ne le voit pas parler tout seul.

Je suis la seule avec Farlan et Jean à comprendre qu'il ne parle pas tout seul. Je sais qu'il est triste d'être ici, sans son ami. Il vole au dessus de Pacifique avec maman et papa, c'est Jean qui me l'a dit, ils font partis du même groupe pour la thérapie du soir. Je suis triste pour lui.

Avec Eren on mange tout le temps ensemble, Farlan et Jean sont plus à l'écart, si on reste trop souvent tous ensemble ils trouvent ça suspect, alors on tourne sans logique pour tous se voir à midi dans la semaine. On ne discute pas avec Eren et je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit à son ami. Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète. Je n'aime pas m'immiscer dans la vie des autres sans y avoir été autorisée. Je trouve ça impoli, maman disait toujours que pour être une jeune fille bien il faut être polie.

Je vois l'aiguille de l'horloge avancer, j'aime bien regarder ce genre de chose, ça me fait penser que quoiqu'on attende, le temps passe et n'attend pas qu'on ai trouver ce qu'on cherche. Les médecins disent que les horloges ne mesurent pas le temps mais que le temps est défini parce que mesure nos horloges. Eren ne comprend pas. Il ne veut pas comprendre, il dit qu'il passe déjà trop de temps loin de son ami et qu'il est pressé d'aller voler au dessus de Pacifique lui aussi. Je suis heureuse pour lui, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'apprendre à voler.

Il est treize heures quand Mademoiselle Ral, l'infirmière, vient nous donner nos bonbons à la levure. J'aime bien vivre ici, les matelas sont moue et les draps sentent bon, comme dans la chambre de papa quand j'étais petite, mais les bonbons ne sont pas bons. Je leur ai suggérer d'en acheter à la fraise, car j'aime beaucoup la fraise, mais beaucoup de personnes doivent y être allergiques car ils n'ont pas changé le goût. Eren trouve qu'ils sont bons. J'ai voulu goûter les siens mais le docteur Zoe a dit qu'on avait pas le droit.

L'après midi on va toujours dans le parc. Avec Eren on s'assoit et on attend.

J'ai toujours l'impression que les oiseaux m'appellent, ils me disent "Isabel ! Vient, nous allons voir ta maman, ton papa et l'ami d'Eren" mais le docteur Smith ne nous laisse pas sortir.

Parfois le docteur Smith veut qu'on soit tout seul dans son bureau. Au début j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse comme mon beau-père. Alors je criais et je hurlais pour qu'il reste loin de moi, mais en fait, il est gentil le Docteur Smith, il me donne des sucettes quand je réponds bon à toutes ses questions. Et si je suis sage il m'en donne deux, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent et si ça arrive je ne dois le dire à personne, c'est notre secret.

Mais souvent je me demande si les réponses que je donne sont vraiment bonnes, ou même s'il y a une bonne réponse. Maman disait que la seule bonne réponse est celle que l'on pense juste. Je me dit que c'est absurde, qu'il n'y aurait jamais de bonne réponse dans ce cas, car tout le monde pense juste différemment. Et que deviendraient les fausses ? Est-ce qu'elle seraient oubliée de la vérité ? Est-ce qu'elles deviendraient des mots juste pour qu'on y associe des choses tout aussi fausse ?

C'est comme si je disais que la pomme que je mange est une orange.

Farlan mange des pommes qui sont des oranges. C'est un jeu plutôt drôle en fait, quand il mange sa pomme pour le goûter, je lui demande quel goût a son orange et il répond : "Elle a un goût de pomme." au début il réfléchissait mais maintenant il croit vraiment que sa pomme est une orange. J'ai essayé sur Jean et Eren aussi, je ne parle pas aux autres, et ça a fonctionné sur Eren, mais pas sur Jean.

Alors je l'ai noter, il ne faut pas dire que je cache un carnet sous mon lit, le docteur Smith ou le Docteur Zoe vont vouloir le lire et ce sont des choses que je veux garder secrètes, ce sont mes expériences à moi. J'ai noter dans mon carnet : "Maman disait qu'on voit le monde comme on le conçoit. Mais on le perçoit aussi comme on nous le décrit.'' Si j'avais dit à Farlan que sa pomme est une saucisse il m'aurait cru tout aussi bien. "A partir du moment où on pense quelque chose, ce que l'on pense devient pour nous une vérité et on oublie ce qu'on sait."

Jean pense que les chats courent plus vite que les chiens. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je l'ai noté "Jean pense que les chats courent plus vite que les chiens. Il en est sûr et ça me fait douter de ce que je sais."

Eren dit que ce sont les chiens les plus rapides. "Si les chiens sont plus rapides que les chats, alors la vérité de Jean deviendra fausse, ce sera comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, ce sera comme si Jean n'avait jamais exister."

Il faut se méfier des pensées que l'on ne réfléchie pas nous même, elles deviennent des vérités que nous avons tort de croire.

Ils nous servent beaucoup de viandes à la cantine, et même si je dis que je ne trouve pas ça bon les infirmières disent que c'est dans ma tête. "La viande n'est pas bonne dans ma tête uniquement. Mais elle ne l'est pas non plus dans ma bouche. Est-ce que dans la tête de Farlan la viande est bonne ?" Quand j'ai demander à Farlan il m'a répondu que non, mais qu'il aimait bien le goût de la viande. "Farlan aime la viande mais pas dans sa tête, il n'en mange pas." Eren dit que c'est dans sa bouche qu'il n'aime pas ça et que c'est pour ça qu'il en mange. "Eren en mange car dans sa tête il aime ça." Jean est comme moi, il dit que c'est tuer et que tuer c'est mal. Il dit que même si c'est pour survivre, l'Homme ne doit pas devenir plus animal qu'il ne l'est déjà car si ça continue comme ça on va finir comme les dinosaures. "Jean dit que nous sommes des dinosaures."

Maman disait de se méfier de ce que l'on pense croire et de ce qu'on croit penser. Ça nous empêche d'aimer les choses qu'on devrait aimer et celle qu'on ne devrait pas.

Le mardi le papa d'Eren vient le chercher pour qu'ils aillent voir sa maman. Alors l'ami d'Eren reste avec moi. Normalement je ne peux pas le voir mais Eren nous l'autorise, à Farlan et moi, pour pas que son ami se sente seul, il ne peut pas sortir d'ici. Son ami est plus petit que moi et gagne toujours au mille borne mais c'est bien, on s'amuse bien tous ensemble. "Aujourd'hui Levi a parler." L'ami d'Eren ne parle à personne d'autre qu'Eren, alors je dis qu'il a parler, parce que ça me semble important.

A vingt heures nous devons tous être couchés. Comme je suis dans la dernière chambre au bout du couloir, l'infirmière reste plus longtemps avec moi et on discute un peu. C'est toujours Mademoiselle Ral, elle m'aime bien. Elle dit que je ne devrais pas être ici, mais je lui réponds que maman serait contente que je sois là, tout le monde est gentil avec moi, j'ai à manger et à boire et des amis et je suis heureuse.

Tous les mercredi après-midi on fouille nos chambres. Le docteur Zoe s'inquiète parce que la dernière fois, Annie a mangé tout les bonbons à la levure qu'elle cachait sous sa commode et maintenant elle vole au dessus de Pacifique. "Il ne faut pas manger trop de bonbons à la levure." mais ensuite je me dis que si je veux voler au dessus de Pacifique avec maman et papa il faut peut-être que j'en mange beaucoup "Il faut manger beaucoup de bonbons à la levure pour être avec maman et papa."

C'est Mike qui fouille nos chambre, il est gentil, il sait que je cache un carnet, il a dit qu'il ne dirait pas que je le garde si je ne dis pas au Docteur Zoe qu'il continue de fumer, je le vois depuis ma fenêtre, maintenant c'est notre secret. "Mike fume. Le docteur Zoe va encore être en colère." Le docteur Zoe dit que c'est parce que un ami est mort à cause de la cigarette. Le mardi quand je parle un peu avec l'ami d'Eren il dit que c'est lui l'ami du docteur Zoe et que le docteur Zoe est idiote. "Le docteur Zoe est bête. C'est Levi qui l'a dit." C'est important je crois, parce que c'est Levi qui l'a dit.

Eren a dit à Farlan que son ami est mort ici lui aussi, un peu avant sa maman de qui il était le médecin, que c'est pour ça que Levi le laisse le voir. Farlan me l'a dit. "Levi est gentil."

Le jeudi à dix huit heures c'est la thérapie de groupe. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais tout le monde dit toujours des tas de choses intéressantes et le docteur Bossard, même s'il a l'air méchant, est plutôt drôle. Mais je n'aime pas non plus être séparée de Farlan, Eren et Jean. Je suis toute seule avec les autres. Le docteur Bossard dit qu'on est pareil dans son groupe, qu'on a vécu la même chose et qu'on doit en parler pour aller mieux. "Parler c'est moins souffrir."

Christa pleure souvent. "Les larmes de Christa sont belles." Ymir fait comme si de rien était mais elle rit faux. "Le rire d'Ymir est moche." Armin reste toujours droit comme un 'i' sur sa chaise, il ne dit jamais rien. "Peut-être que le rire d'Armin est beau comme les larmes de Christa" Je trouve ça dommage, Eren l'aime bien et j'aimerais bien l'aimer bien moi aussi, mais je n'y arrive pas. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à contrôler ce que j'ai envie de contrôler."

Quand c'est mon tour je leur raconte tout. Ça ne me fait pas grand chose au début, puis après j'ai envie de vomir. Je leur raconte que mon papa vivait dans une très très grande maison avec des tas de gens comme lui, qu'il était toujours triste avec des cernes et des fils partout. Un jour avec maman on a arrêté d'aller à la grande maison, elle a dit que mon papa était parti voler au dessus de Pacifique. Je leur dit que maman elle n'aimait pas être toute seule et que quand je n'étais pas là des monsieur venaient à la maison pour lui donner des papier rectangulaire quand elle criait fort. Un jour un monsieur plus gentil que les autres a demandé si ma maman voulait l'épouser, ma maman a dit oui et on est parties vivre avec lui dans sa grande maison.

Après ça maman est devenue très maladroite, mon beau père disait toujours qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber dans les escaliers, de se cogner contre les murs sans faire exprès. "Sans faire exprès est souvent de la volonté de quelqu'un." Un jour maman s'est cogné tellement fort qu'on a dû retourner dans la grande maison où papa vivait. Mon beau père a dit que ma maman volait au dessus de Pacifique avec mon papa maintenant.

Ensuite c'est devenu étrange dans la maison. Tous les soirs j'allais me coucher et tous les soirs mon beau père marchait dans le couloir, s'arrêtait devant ma porte et repartait vers sa chambre. Un jour, quand j'ai vu la lumière se bloquer au pas de la porte et ses pieds avancer un peu plus que d'habitude vers elle, j'ai eu peur. Au début quand il venait il restait jamais très longtemps, il caressait un peu ma joue en pensant que je dormais, puis repartait. Il a commencer à rester plus longtemps, à caresser plus que ma joue et là je ne faisais rien non plus, mon beau père était gentil, il prenait bien soin de moi. Un jour les caresses étaient finies, il me faisait d'autres choses, il m'enlevait mes habits et j'avais le droit de les remettre uniquement quand son oiseau redevenait triste. Maman m'avait dit que je n'ai pas le droit de toucher l'oiseau des hommes, mais mon beau père disait que je devais le faire, mais je ne le faisais pas, alors il criait et me frappait fort avant de me faire toucher son oiseau.

Il a dit que c'était notre secret à nous, que je devais le dire à personne.

Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je n'ai pas révélé notre secret mais la maîtresse à l'école m'a posé des questions une fois et j'ai répondu bon. "On peut mentir de différentes manières mais le meilleur mensonge est la vérité."

Quelques jours plus tard beaucoup de monsieurs et madames sont venus à la maison et ils m'ont emmené dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas pour me présenter des personnes. Ils ont dit que c'était une gentille famille et qu'ils allaient bien s'occuper de moi, encore mieux que mon beau père.

Un jour quand je rentrais à pied et seule dans la gentille famille après une séance chez le monsieur à lunette sur ordre du monsieur au marteau, j'ai croisé un monsieur à terre. J'ai voulu l'aider parce qu'il ressemblait à mon papa avec ses cernes, mais lui a essayé de m'étrangler. Sans faire exprès, j'ai prit dans ma poche la clé de la maison que la gentille famille m'avait donner et je lui ai planter très fort dans l'œil, il y avait beaucoup de rouge après, comme quand mon beau père voulait que je touche son oiseau, alors j'étais triste, et je plantais encore ma clé dans son œil pour ne plus être triste. Quand il est tombé, j'ai continué de planter encore et encore ma clé dans sa tête, ma main était rouge aussi, mais j'étais triste et en colère et je voulais qu'il soit plus rouge, je voulais qu'il crie plus fort.

Finalement les monsieurs et les madames étaient revenus et m'ont fait entrer ici. Le monsieur au marteau a dit que je ne verrais plus l'homme à lunette mais le Docteur Smith.

Mademoiselle Ral dit que les gens qui souffrent dans leur corps sont malades, les gens qui souffrent dans leur tête aussi. Je lui dit toujours que je ne souffre pas. Elle répond que c'est parce que les bonbons à la levure sont magiques, qu'ils rendent heureux. Je n'aime pas trop ça, si je pense ne plus être en colère et triste tout le temps c'est à cause des bonbons à la levure, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est plus moi. Je ne perçoit plus le monde tel que je le verrais mais comme les bonbons magiques me le montrent, ce n'est pas moi qui voit de cette manière mais les bonbons qui me font voir ce que j'ai envie de voir, et ça, maman n'aurait pas aimer. "Arrêter de manger les bonbons à la levure magique, ils font devenir fou.(On l'est parfois à raison)''

Samedi matin Jean nous dit que le Docteur Zoe l'autorise à rentrer chez lui pour toujours. On est tous un peu triste avec Eren et Farlan, on s'amusait bien avec Jean.

Jean il prenait beaucoup de bonbons à la levure avant de venir ici, mais grâce au Docteur Zoe il n'en prend plus.

Samedi après midi je dis au Docteur Smith que je veux arrêter de prendre les bonbons à la levure qui me font croire que je suis heureuse et me font penser de belles choses, il dit que je ne peux pas, je comprends, il dit qu'il veut m'aider, je comprends toujours, il dit que je peux retourner dans la sale commune et c'est ce que je fais. Puis je me demande si je comprends vraiment ce qu'il dit ou si ce sont les bonbons magiques qui me font croire que je comprends. Même si je pense avoir compris je ne suis sûre de rien et si j'avais vraiment compris peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas seulement ma manière de comprendre tout comme il n'y a pas une seule bonne réponse au goût qu'a la pomme orange.

A dix sept heures, je fais un malaise.

Quand je me réveil, le Docteur Smith est là et a l'air très inquiet. Il dit que je vais bien mais qu'il a une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi, Eren est parti rejoindre ses parents et les miens au dessus de Pacifique. Je pense qu'il ment puis, derrière lui je vois Eren et Levi qui me disent que c'est vrai, que maintenant ils sont biens. Ils vont pouvoir voler.

Une heure plus tard je peux retourner dans ma chambre alors je prends mon carnet et je note. "Dieu créa le monde. Puis il s'aperçut que sur Terre il y avait un trou dans la terre, il nomma la terre Amour et le trou Haine et se demanda comment faire disparaître Haine."

Une heure plus tard encore je ne veux pas aller dans la cantine avec tous les autres pour manger, Mademoiselle Ral m'apporte un plateau et veille à ce que je penne mes bonbons à la levure. Je fais semblant de les avaler et les cache derrière mes dents, elle ne le voit pas. Quand elle part, je crache les bonbons dans la purée et les caches sous les épinards et je continue d'écrire. "On lui donna une pelle qu'il nomma Sagesse, un sceau qu'il nomma Vérité et commença à remplir Vérité d'Amour avec Sagesse. Puis il vida Vérité plein d'Amour dans Haine. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Haine ai disparu."

Tard dans la nuit, Farlan s'est échappé de sa chambre pour venir me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens vraiment très triste et j'ai envie de pleurer. Alors il caresse mon dos. Puis j'imagine que c'est mon beau père qui me caresse le dos et je panique. Je le pousse et il tombe du lit, il me regarde un peu avant de s'asseoir et d'attendre.

Alors je crie. Je crie mais pas trop fort, je lui dit des tas de choses bizarres, des choses comme maman me disait, ''vaut mieux croire ce que l'on veut croire que croire ce qu'on veut nous faire croire''. Ou ''préférer être un crédule conscient que d'être manipulé inconsciemment'', et plein d'autres choses qu'elle me disait quand on regardait des films toutes les deux. A un moment je me calme et reprends mon carnet. "Farlan est gentil. Farlan est gentil. Farlan est gentil. Farlan est gentil. Farlan est gentil. Farlan est gentil. Farlan est gentil. Farlan est gentil. Farlan est gentil. Farlan est gentil." Et une page entière s'en voit noircie.

Je sais que Farlan est gentil, mais je ne veux pas l'oublier parce que je suis en colère contre le monde entier. Farlan n'a rien fait, il n'est pas méchant. Il est resté assis par terre tout le temps. Je me dis que si c'est pour être méchante avec Farlan, j'aurais peut-être dû manger les bonbons à la levure.

"Puis il remarqua qu'Haine n'avait pas disparu mais s'était déplacée là où il avait puiser Amour. Alors il recommença mais le résultat fut le même."

Mais peut-être que c'était les bonbons qui me faisaient croire que Farlan est gentil, peut-être qu'en réalité, Farlan est méchant. Puis je me rends compte que c'est absurde, qu'on dirait maman. Elle me disait souvent que peut-être, c'était moi, qui était normale, que les autres étaient différents. Parce que je suis daltonienne aussi alors elle le disait "Peut-être qu'être daltonien c'est voir comme moi, qu'en réalité c'est toi qui voit les vraies couleurs" elle était gentille maman, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Alors ce n'est peut-être pas vrai pour Farlan. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui défini une personne méchante ? Et si un méchant pense être gentil et un gentil pense être gentil et un méchant qui se pense gentil pense que le gentil est le méchant ?

"Plus loin, Dieu vit le Diable, ce dernier avec sa pelle, Fléaux, creusait Amour pour faire une montagne à coté nommée Curiosité. Un corbeaux qui passait par là et qui s'appelait Idée se posa sur Curiosité, ensemble ils eurent sept enfants."

Et si Farlan est méchant comme mon beau père mais qu'il me fait croire qu'il est gentil ?

"Orgueil, Avarice, Envie, Colère, Luxure, Paresse, Gourmandise. Tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Ils décidèrent de conquérir le corps de l'Homme."

Il ne doit pas me faire de mal, il n'a pas le droit.

"Dieu observa les enfants Curieux rendre curieux de vie sa plus belle création. Il lâcha Sagesse et Vérité se disant que rien ne pourrait les sauver. L'Homme trouva Sagesse et Vérité et les fondit en Connaissance, il apprit a être guidé par les enfants curieux mais toujours de Juste manière et toujours soutenu par Raison."

Il veut me faire du mal.

"Honnêteté et Vérité rendirent Réalité dure mais Mensonge et Illusion étaient là pour la faire paraître douce. Espoir et Courage s'allièrent pour aider l'Homme à construire un monde selon lui. Guerre et Paix se firent ennemis. L'Homme se peignit d'Amour les genoux tant de fois que Dieu ne saurait dire combien Haine entour de corps. Liberté était, sans s'en rendre compte, suivie de Folie et un jour, Dieu me vit tomber dans son puits."

Ensuite je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passer, je crois que les infirmiers sont venus et ont ramenés Farlan dans sa chambre et moi je me suis allongée sur mon lit en attendant que mes ailes poussent.

"Liberté n'était définie que par mes songes et Destiné me dit : "Hasard avait tout organiser"."

J'attends. J'attends. J'attends que par un fabuleaux miracle je me transforme en oiseau.

Et j'en ai marre d'attendre.

"Pluie fini par remplir Haine qui se fit aussi grande que Curiosité. Le Diable nomma l'Haine pleine Pacifique et Dieu la nomma Paradis, en promettant d'au moins sauver les Hommes perdus."

Alors je fais comme Annie. Je ne mange pas tout de suite mes bonbons, je les gardes, je les caches, Mike les voit quand il fouille ma chambre, mais il ne dit rien, j'attends, j'attends.

''Triste, Dieu demanda de l'aide à Désespoir, ensemble ils créèrent un remèdes contres les maux des Hommes : les bonbons à la levure.''

Lundi j'en ai douze.

Mardi j'en ai dix huit.

Mercredi j'en ai vingt quatre.

Jeudi j'en ai trente.

Le lundi suivant j'en ai cinquante quatre.

Le jeudi j'en ai soixante treize.

Je ne sais pas si c'est assez, mais c'est beaucoup. J'attends l'heure de la douche. C'est des douches individuelles, on ne me dérangera pas.

Je mange tout les bonbons.

Tous. Pas un par un, ce serait trop long, mais autant que je peux en même temps, et je recommence à chaque fois.

"Aujourd'hui, je deviens un oiseau."

Et j'attends.

"Aujourd'hui, je vole au dessus de Pacifique."


End file.
